how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
As Fast As She Can
Recap Picking up from the previous episode, Ted turns to see Stella behind him at a crosswalk. She is quickly joined by her fiance (and father of her daughter), Tony. Ted says that it's a great surprise to see them, and later at MacLaren's, Barney and Marshall praise his cool. Later that evening, Tony shows up at The apartment, professing pity for Ted's condition, despite Ted denying any depression on his part. He explains that his family is rich, and he wants to make it up to Ted. First he offers him a professor position at Columbia, which Ted turns down, as it is a last resort in the field of architecture. Then, Tony brings Ted to a rich friend's house for dinner to offer Ted a job designing a new home. When the host starts insisting that his "laundry" room be soundproof, lined with stain-proof ceramic tiles, and filled with hanging chains, Ted quickly realizes the man is proposing the design of a "murder room." Eventually, Ted rejects Tony's help, claiming he's glad to be rid of Stella, who left him at the altar. The comment makes Tony reconsider his commitment to Stella, and he breaks off the engagement. Stella shows up at The apartment distraught, begging him to help her get Tony back. Ted refuses, claiming Stella hurt him and his ability to love. Meanwhile, Barney complains about a speeding ticket he receives. Marshall brags about how he evaded a ticket back in Minnesota by enticing the officer with the offer of bratwurst at a BBQ. Barney takes this as a challenge, and vows to talk his way out of a ticket, and speeds every time he is driving. After a few failures, he continues complaining, and Robin tells the story of how she cried her way out of a ticket. Finally, he encounters an attractive police officer. In the retelling of the story, Barney claims he promptly seduced the police woman, but he was actually arrested for numerous moving violations. Barney calls Ted (who is in the middle of his argument with Stella) from jail in Brazzaville, NJ, desperate to be bailed out (even though he is only in the cell with two teenage vandals). Stella offers to drive Ted to New Jersey, and the two bail Barney out and drive him back to the city. Before he exits the car, Ted admits that he is tired of searching for love, and hopes to find what she and Tony have. Stella tells Ted a story of how she once talked her way out of a speeding ticket. The cop pulled her over and walked up to her car and said "Young lady, I have been waiting for you all day." Stella looked up at him and said "I'm sorry, officer, I got here as fast as I could." When Ted asks if that really happened, she says no, it's just an old joke. Then she says that "the one" for Ted is coming "as fast as she can". Ted agrees to talk to Tony, and the couple get back together. Future Ted then talks about how Stella established a new, successful dermatological practice on the West Coast, and Tony became a successful screenwriter, with a hit in May 2010 called "The Wedding Bride." Finally, at the bar, Lily returns, admitting the offensive joke Barney told her four weeks ago was actually funny, but once he starts explaining a scheme involving amnesia patients, she promptly leaves again. Continuity *Lily returned after her absence starting in the episode , after Barney told her the dirtiest joke ever. The four week absence was due to actress Alyson Hannigan's maternity leave. *The poster for Tony's movie "The Wedding Bride", features the bride and groom on top of a wedding cake; the bride is looking not at her groom but another man in a tux on top of the wedding cake as well. This is a reference to the climax of the episode . *Towards the end of Ted's hallway fight with Stella, Ted gets a call from Barney in jail to bail him out. His ringtone is "Let's Go To The Mall", a song by Robin Sparkles, first introduced in . *Robin has never received a moving violation. She has, however, received several other tickets, as Marshall notes that "she's not great at parking legally" after he searches Robin's record in . *The movie produced by Stella's husband Tony is seen (in parts) in . *Barney has already been arrested before for public urination on the wall of a church, as shown in . Gallery Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *Barney is seen driving many times and getting speeding tickets, yet according to , Barney never learned how to drive because he's too scared. *When the female officer is approching Barney's car she is seen wearing a tie, but when she gets to his window she has no tie on. *Tony mentions having not seen Stella for 5 years before she left Ted for him yet Tony has visitation with his daughter so it can be presumed they've crossed paths since then. Allusions and Outside References Music *Careful - Other Notes *As hard as she is trying to hide, it is now clear to the viewer that Alyson Hannigan is pregnant. *The first ticket Barney receives is while he's driving south at Exit 6A (35th St) on the I-295 Clearview Expressway, near Marie Curie Park. Guests *Sarah Chalke - Stella Zinman * - Tony Grafanello * - Mrs. Matsen *Amir Talai - Richard Greenleaf *Peter Breitmayer - Minnesota State Trooper Jorgensen *Nicolai Dorian - Skateboarder *Azita Ghanizada - Sexy Female Cop *Ezra Buzzington - Highway Cop #1 *Ron Roggé - Highway Cop #2 *Joe Thornton Jr. - Highway Cop #3 Reception Donna Bowman of gave the episode an A- rating. She felt that "This was a funny, sweet episode with a couple of all-time classic moments. The half-grade reduction is only because the A and B stories weren't as well integrated as in the very best HIMYMs. A meaningful Barney-Robin moment would have gotten extra credit, as would a complicated flash-back-flash-forward sequence, but maybe we're saving up for the finale." http://www.avclub.com/articles/as-fast-as-she-can,27873/ Michelle Zoromski of gave the episode 7.6 out of 10. http://tv.ign.com/articles/982/982141p1.html Cindy McLennan of gave the episode an A- rating. http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how-i-met-your-mother/as-fast-as-she-can-1.php?page=8 References External Links * * * Category:Episodes Category:Season 4